FP - April, 2402
This page chronicles posts #14851-14970 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2402. *FP - January, 2402 *FP - March, 2402 Earth Plots First Week Needing to explain his situation to PATRICK REESE, KENNEDY FROBISHER goes to their shared quarters and is shocked when some of his suspicions are accidentally confirmed about him and the Captain having been former lovers. For their first anniversary, THAY-KORAN JATAR and ANNA-ALEENA THAY surprise each other with gifts, Anna’s being changing their name’s just to Koran. JASMINE DORR gets drunk and makes her way to CORD DAVENPORT’s place before seducing him into being intimate. In the morning, JASMINE scares NRR’BT MADDIX who didn’t expect her to be there and they make plans with CORD to move in together in 2303. For HAYDEN LIU and ZAVALA LIU’s birthday NERYS LIU sets up a party for her husband with the help of her grown up daughter. JASMINE gets together with INDIRA FROBISHER and tells her about her new reconciliation with Cord before KENNEDY arrives and is shocked to hear Cord has a daughter. Thinking about her friend Lauren, KATRIONA WOLFE wishes to have children and confronts BENJAMIN WOLFE about it and they decide they could look into it. Out shopping, SAHARAH MUNROE runs into NATIME DAMAR and the two talk about Daron and the young girls crush on the boy. Second Week Out with DARON LETHO-EVEK, SAHARAH MUNROE gets emotional when she realizes she is in love with him and isn’t sure what to do when she has to go back to Prime after her school year on Earth is over. EBEN is back from his mission and is now allowed to see his family again, reuniting with NARYANNA DORR who is more than happy to have him back. LAUREN AL-KHALID is about to go out when JONATHAN (NOAH) comes to the door and wants to see ZAHIR AL-KHALID. She brings him over and then leaves to suntan. After the conversation and ZAHIR knows Jonathan’s real ID he speaks with LAUREN who is enraged he would even consider it and she leaves. EBEN goes to see NERYS and ZAVALA LIU who is now ‘grown up’ and spends some time with his granddaughter. LAUREN goes to HAYDEN LIU very upset and explains about Noah/Zahir and he offers her some comfort, something changing and realizing he cares for her more than he once assumed. LAUREN then goes to Hawaii and talks to SIDNEY PIPER who supports whatever choice she opts to make. TUCKER DORR is out with ZAVALA when MAXLY ELBRUNNE and MORGAN ELBRUNNE see them together and Maxly thinks it is another woman until she learns. They all go back to the Elbrunne place and MORGAN shows ZAVALA some pageant fun! HAYDEN gets back from his time with Lauren and gets into an argument with NERYS about Zavala being in pageants. LAUREN gets back to Morocco and confronts ZAHIR, standing up for herself in a way he had never seen and she makes him feel bad. Third Week At a cafe after work, KORAN JATAR (now changed) has a run in with JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) and the man explains that Noah is on Earth and would like to have a discussion with Jatar for a story. Once they are at the Cardassian embassy, JATAR finds out JONATHAN (NOAH) is Noah and the boy explains he is willing to turn himself in. Doing so, JONATHAN (NOAH) goes to security and CORD DAVENPORT is there to take him into custody and get him a lawyer. JONATHAN (NOAH) has a communication to JAMES MUNROE who is shocked that the boy turned himself in, but offers some suggestions for lawyers. Sneaking into the Munroe residence, DARON LETHO-EVEK surprises SAHARAH MUNROE with being in ‘like’ with her before they are intimate. In the morning, KEIKO MUNROE finds SAHARAH’s door locked and DARON makes an escape but not before HIROSAM MUNROE gets some suspicions and SHAWN MUNROE is clueless. Coming home from work, KENNEDY FROBISHER has a headache again from his head trauma and this worries INDIRIA FROBISHER who isn’t sure how to help. Going to her new client, VYLIN ELBRUNNE has some reservations with JONATHAN (NOAH) but hears him out, finding that he thinks he is just as much as a victim in different ways and very dedicated to getting better. KENNEDY is approached by EMILY ALDAN who is worried about some rumours she heard about his memory. He confirms them and she is devastated. EMILY is out in the bar afterwards and runs into CONNOR ALMIN who goes there all the time. He doesn’t want to get involved but does and walks her home. JASMINE DORR finally confronts AIDEN GRAZIER about their relationship, stating that school was the main motivation, but when he finds out it was also Cord he is insulted and they break up badly. JASMINE finds CORD and cries to him, both manipulating the other to get what they need/want. EMILY continues to have bad news when SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS finds her and explains that CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS is dead and a memorial will be on Bajor in a week (April 19, 2402). At red squad tryouts, SAMANTHA THAY meet CONNOR and they talk about why they are going into RS and if they were nervous about making the final 40 out of 2000 students. KATRIONA WOLFE is getting her first check up by MERIK EVEK about the idea of having a baby with Benjamin and he gives her hope with his line of questioning. CONNOR decides to go see his mother on Mars when MARIAME ALMIN asks him to bring her to Earth. He is annoyed when he finds out it is to see Noah, but relents anyway. MARIAME gets to the brig and finally sees JONATHAN (NOAH) for the first time in years and is more than happy to see him and put everything into the past. EMILY is back in the bar again and CONNOR is annoyed to see her there but she claims she isn’t drunk so he goes home with her and the two have sex. ELLIANA DHAJA is at the Red Squad tryouts as well and has a run in with SAMANTHA that leaves them both annoyed by the end of it. SAMANTHA goes home and talks about her day with ABBOTTT THAY who tells her not to take it too personally, though it is obvious he is not pleased about her insistence on being in RS. Fourth Week Meeting at the tryouts, CONNOR ALMIN and ELLIANA DHAJA go out to the bar together and share a drink, though he is confused as to why she wants to be in intelligence and RS when she is so short – something Elli doesn’t let deter her. At The Flying Dove, KENNEDY FROBISHER is getting more and more convinced that he and PATRICK REESE have had a sexual relationship. En route home, KENNEDY gets visibly upset and INDIRA FROBISHER is worried. He tells her he thinks he may have been with someone else when married, but offers to check it out first before getting too worried. DENORIAN THAY has the first interview with JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) in order for his trial to progress. He asks him some routine questions before giving a written examination. EMILY ALDAN is out drinking again, but this time brings CORD DAVENPORT. When they are about to go, CONNOR sees this and thinks she is being taken advantage of, but just gets into a fight with Cord before the separate. EMILY is saddened she made so much trouble and seeks out CONNOR at his place before they agree to just be friends and see where it goes. KENNEDY goes back to REESE and asks if he knows if he had been intimate with anyone in the last two years. Reese lies and Kennedy is able to see he is not in a relationship with the Captain. Shortly after the interview, JONATHON (NOAH) begins to have night terrors involving his memories around Lauren’s attack. This prompts a doctor to contact VYLIN ELBRUNNE and explains they something must’ve happened to Noah while in Winston’s care. For EMILY’S birthday, BRYCE WREN makes a visit but is shocked about her drinking and general temperament. She prompts her to go into counselling or he would have to tell her parents about this. Cardassia Plots First Week At the bar but sad, DARIN VENIK tries to move on with his time after being kicked out of the house. ARITA INDUS is there and shocked that Darin is so down so she invites him to her place and he explains what happened. YORKIN KORINAS is worried for his grandson TOREL DAMAR and confronts the boy about his issues and he promises that he is working on getting a good wife. For CORAT DAMAR’s birthday, GWENI DAMAR and AFON MAKLA-DAMAR had a gift exchange before he asks for a threesome and Afon has her first experiences with Gweni. NOAH ALMIN is called in to see JAMES MUNROE and he explains to him that his father TAHMOH ALMIN has died after a Syndicate attack (April 05, 2402). Wishing to come out to his family BENIO SAREX goes with CORAT DAMAR, JR. and tells his mother and BENTIN SAREX that he is homosexual. He is surprised when they already had suspicions and weren’t mad. NOAH thinks about his future and what he is going to do with his life and devises a plan to become JONATHAN RAHL and pose as a cousin to his mother. Going home now he has his new heart DURAS VENIK is helped by KOHSII VENIK and her brother Toolin Darin. They get home and she explains it’s all been kept hush hush. Once NOAH has surgery to look differently, he goes to MAYANA SAREX and explains to her that he is leaving to Earth to seek a pardon by those he hurt. Calling BRY VENIK to talk to him about the baby, ANI VENIK and him discuss names and come up with Cia. Third Week Needing to see his son and what was going on, DURAS VENIK finds DARIN VENIK in the middle of a training exercise at the Academy. They are able to talk and he explains he is welcomed back, but this is his last chance to prove himself. Fourth Week On a date, SIYAL REMARA is over at the Indus residence for the first time where AVARIN INDUS is preparing a meal for her. He explains he has given Ashta the divorce papers and she admitted to him shortly after that she had been with another man. XONI TARK (YORKIN DAMAR) is in a scene with TOJAL TREPAR (ARITA INDUS) and they play it out to the finish and Arita shows signs of lusting for the actor outside of the role. Later, ARITA is getting some food with little clothes on and YORKIN runs into her. She heavily bates him into making out with her, but he realizes he can’t and pulls away. That night, YORKIN comes back from being out and confesses about his encounter with Arita to MIRIANA MALIK before proposing to her and she agrees. Leaving the planet, LAUREN AL-KHALID and ZAHIR AL-KHALID are able to bond again and get back to their usual relationship after the issues with Noah. Bajor Plots First Week When JONATHAN (NOAH) arrives to the planet, he seeks out CASSICA VIOBHAN and implores her to forgive him. She confesses that she has always been in love with him and years ago when he was first fixed she was ready to forgive him and she would talk to her brother Terin for him. Second Week Hoping to talk to her brother, CASSICA VIOBHAN seeks out SIOMANE TERIN and talks to him about finding Noah and wanting him to forgive her ex-lover. Terin is uncertain and says he would have to talk to the guy first. CASSICA then goes to JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) and tells him of Terin, only to give into her feelings for him. They start to kiss just when GHISLAIN VIOBHAN bursts into the hotel after TERIN alerted him of his worries. Terin’s fiancé SABRYANA ILLIX is there to confirm that Noah is being honest. JONATHAN (NOAH) now hurt, is taken with TERIN and ZAYN VONDREHLE and patched up while he explains his story and Terin offers to take him to Earth. GHISLAIN gets CASSICA back to their apartment and spanks her 15 times for her disobedience with Noah. Source Code Plots First Week Still being convinced he needs to help out, EBEN DORR is told if he doesn’t go back and change time that his daughter Nerys is going to be killed. He finally decides and is put back into the consciousness of a Charles Owen. NERYS LIU is on the hover train going to Hawaii when CHARLES (EBEN) approaches her, but he acts oddly so she doesn’t respond in time and the train blows up. The second time around CHARLES (EBEN) gets NERYS to play a game, finding suspicious people and he finds out who it is just at the last second. On the third try NERYS is able to help and saves the day with CHARLES (EBEN). Betazoid Plots Fourth Week Now convinced about SELEIA LAUN’s lies, AVANDAR DEVRIX confronts her after she lies about the results of her fertility test just before the marriage. She is shocked and still maintains her innocents despite Avandar explaining he knows about the pheromones as well. He breaks off the engagement and plans on making the information public in a FNS story. MYLEE PIPER is on the planet to get some food for her restaurant when she makes plans to see SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS and offer her condolences about Chloe. Mars Plots First Week While recovering from the death of her husband, MARIAME ALMIN has a stroke on the front porch of the Almin house on Mars, and has a vision of TAHMOH ALMIN luring her to come with him, but she stays and fights for the kids. CADENCE MADDIX is at the grave on Mars to pay her respects to Tahmoh when she comes across CONNOR ALMIN and they have a brief discussion about Tahmoh and their relationship with him. #04 April, 2402 #04 April, 2402 #04 April, 2402